Augmented Reality (AR for short) is a new technology that integrates real-world information with virtual-world information seamlessly. Specifically, AR technology applies virtual information to the real world, so that the real environment and virtual object(s) are superimposed on a same screen or in a same space in real time. Therefore, AR technology not only shows the real-world information but also displays virtual-world information at the same time, the two kinds of information are complemented with and superimposed on each other and perceived by human senses, and thus, people can get sensory experience beyond reality.
In the field of AR, optical see-through AR system has advantages such as being simple, high in resolution, free of visual error, etc. However, when an existing optical see-through AR system fuses a virtual object with a real scene, the angle of lens needs to be adjusted all the time, or a calibration position needs to be set manually, so that the virtual object can be arranged at an appropriate position in the real scene. In this way, the virtual object and the real scene can hardly match in real time, thereby affecting user's experience.